The field of nonlinear optics is extremely rich in results, and has been around for many years. Basically the premise of nearly all measurements in the field is that one introduces a sufficiently high power flux (or “fluence,” a term of art) in an optical material, it is often possible to excite nonlinear behavior, meaning that the properties of the material change with the input optical power. This kind of effect is very often described through the use of, for instance. Chi2 (χ2) and Chi3 (χ3) which are material dependent constants that describe the strength of two of the relevant nonlinear optical activities of a material. Some nonlinearities, which are material dependent, will work at the full optical frequency, while others are slower. Recently, engineered organic materials have begun to be used for nonlinear optics, because they can be designed to have extremely large χ2 and χ3 moments.
There is a need for systems and methods that can fully exploit the optical properties of materials that exhibit nonlinear behavior without having to provide excessive amounts of optical power to do so.